


Bossy

by DevilJesus



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Chanhee always gets his way.





	Bossy

By the time they got home, Changhyun was in a foul mood. Chanhee had been in rare form, whinging about the restaurant, making snide comments about Changhyun’s friends, and being a menace to the wait staff. 

In fact, he'd been a right bitch all evening, and he wasn't done yet. 

"Omo! Changhyun-ah! You aren't wearing those to bed, are you?"

"What's wrong with them?" demanded Changhyun, glancing down at his pyjama bottoms. They featured pictures of moomins plastered all over them. 

"No matter; you won't be wearing them long anyway," declared Chanhee. As he spoke, he flipped the covers back and began slowly stroking his erect cock. 

While Changhyun’s body reacted to the visual stimulus, he was still just angry enough to cross his arms in front of him and snap, "Why not?"

Chanhee rolled his eyes and said, "Stop being difficult, and get over here and touch me already."

Changhyun muttered unkind words beneath his breath, but he really did want to touch his demanding boyfriend, so he shimmied off his offensive pyjama bottoms and joined Chanhee in bed. 

He grabbed Chanhee by the ankles and hauled him down so he was lying flat on his back. Pushing his boyfriend's knees apart, Changhyun insinuated himself between Chanhee’s legs and leaned down to kiss him hungrily. 

Chanhee made a muffled sound of protest and pushed at Changhyun’s shoulders. Changhyun rose on his forearms to glare down at the disheveled brunette. "What's wrong?" he groused. 

Chanhee pouted up at him. "I want it slow and easy," he replied. Pulling Changhyun down once more, he whispered, "Now, kiss me like you mean it."

Changhyun resisted the urge to roll his own eyes in exasperation, and instead he began to nibble lightly at Chanhee’s lower lip, earning a soft hum of appreciation from his boyfriend. 

The elder eventually opened his mouth wider, inviting Changhyun to explore further. Changhyun responded by dipping his tongue inside and deepening their kiss. 

He released Chanhee’s lips and began to kiss his way over the brunettes jaw and down his throat, lingering over the pulse at the base. Chanhee was sighing and squirming with enjoyment, and Changhyun gritted his teeth and persistently kept on when all he really wanted to do was push Chanhee’s knees up to his shoulders and fuck him silent. 

He kissed his way over Chanhee’s chest, paying special attention to each nipple in turn, then made his way slowly down the pale stomach before him until he reached Chanhee’s cock. 

The elder tangled his fingers in Changhyun’s hair and urged him into more intimate contact. He moaned in pure bliss as Changhyun’s mouth closed over him. 

"Mmm, yeah, Changhyunnie," he sighed. "I love it when you suck my cock...mmm...not too hard! Yes, that’s it. Now maybe a bit more tongue..."

Changhyun was tempted to give him some teeth, but he knew that would mean no sex for the foreseeable future, so he did as the bossy brunette demanded and ran his tongue up and down the vein on the underside of Chanhee’s cock. Grabbing for the lube beside them; and using his fingers to stretch the elder boy as he groaned gently beneath him. 

He got his hair pulled painfully for his trouble, but it only served to spike his arousal higher. Changhyun continued pleasuring his lover until he heard Chanhee sigh, "I'm ready for your cock now."

Releasing Chanhee’s cock with a soft pop, Changhyun leaned to the side and grabbed for the jar of lubricant again. He used its contents to slick his own cock, then sank down between Chanhee’s wide-spread thighs again. 

Keeping in mind that his boyfriend was in the mood for slow and easy, Changhyun pressed himself carefully against Chanhee’s entrance and pushed inside slowly. 

Chanhee raised one leg and draped it leisurely across Changhyun’s lower back, opening himself wider and facilitating the penetration. "Ah, Changhyun," he gasped, "yes, love it when you fill me like this. A little more, oh god! Wait, wait...give me a minute..."

Changhyun’s teeth were clenched against his almost overwhelming urge to start thrusting hard and fast and deep, but he held himself still while Chanhee adjusted to the cock inside of him. 

When the brunette tipped his hips up, Changhyun took that as his cue to proceed, and he did, pulling back gently then easing forward again until he was fucking Chanhee smoothly.

Chanhee made no effort to stifle his mewling cries of pleasure as Changhyun stroked him. "Oh oh oh, yes! Changhyunnie, yes, that's the spot! Harder harder...not too fast!”

Part of Changhyun wondered how he was supposed to go harder without going faster, but he made the appropriate adjustments. He knew he was doing it right when Chanhee got even more incoherent.

"Ah! Ah! Changhyunnie! I’m going to... Ahhh!” 

Chanhee’s body arched and tightened, and Changhyun continued thrusting, enjoying the hot clench of Chanhee’s inner muscles along the length of his cock. Chanhee finally wilted beneath him, and Changhyun thrust into him a few more times before his own climax hit. He gave a hoarse shout and pumped his hips, pulsing inside of Chanhee. 

When he felt like he could move again, Changhyun withdrew from Chanhee and settled next to him, pulling him close for a cuddle. 

Chanhee pressed his face against Changhyun’s chest and murmured, "I was a bit of a dick tonight, wasn't I?" He didn't sound terribly remorseful about it.

"Yes, you were," Changhyun concurred.

"But you still love me." It wasn't a question; rather, it was more a statement of fact.

"I do," agreed Changhyun before yawning sleepily. 

Chanhee sighed happily and snuggled closer. "Good, because I want to go shopping tomorrow. And I want to go to that new restaurant in Hongdae.” 

Changhyun rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing that he’d do anything for the elder anyway.


End file.
